For Every Man, Woman, and Child (Episode 6.2)
NV30-06 - Zion Critical Mission 3 (storyline cinematic 6.2) by adam_burton e nevelatte Missione 3: Per Ogni Uomo, Donna e Bambino Dettagli Missione: Incontro con gli E Pluribus Neo per discutere su uno scambio di informazioni. Tyndall: Guerriero, siamo stati contattati dagli E Pluribus Neo. Apparentemente, essi sono già a conoscenza del fatto che Niobe ha richiesto alle Macchine di poter accedere ad alcune informazioni, anche loro hanno una loro offerta per noi. Ci hanno permesso di incontrare il loro ufficiale di controllo, Shimada, per ulteriori dettagli. Sto per inviarti a parlare con lei. Operator: Mi piacerebbe sapere come hanno fatto gli EPN a scoprire quello che Niobe ha richiesto alle Macchine prima di alcuni nostri operativi. Devono avere grandi amicizie tra le fila di Zion. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: Hey, uno Zionita. Tu mi sembri familiare. Ci siamo già visti nelle caverne? Si, sono stato li di recente. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: E’ una cosa buona il fatto che avete risposto alla nostra chiamata. Non riesco ad immaginare come qualcuno di Zion possa pensare di scambiare informazioni con le Macchine. Shimada: Salve. Tu dovresti essere l’operativo inviato da Tyndall: *nome da redpill*. Benvenuto. Abbiamo sentito che Zion è interessata nell’acquisizione d’informazioni delle Macchine. Gli E Pluribus Neo possono offrire a Zion un modo per ottenere queste informazioni, senza scendere a compromessi con le Macchine. Tutto quello che chiediamo in cambio è un passaggio sicuro attraverso i tunnel in territorio di Zion per i nostri Hovercraft. Potresti riferire questa offerta per conto mio? Mi piacerebbe avere un incontro formale con Zion per discutere al riguardo. Operator: Faremo bene a riportare questa informazione subito a Tyndall. Shimada: Gli E Pluribus Neo vogliono la pace, tanto quanto Zion; e come voi, ci rifiutiamo di scendere a compromessi con le Macchine. Tyndall: Mi sono sentita con Zion *nome da redpill*; A Ghost è stato dato il via libera per incontrarsi con Shimada. Ti sto inviando le coordinate dell’incontro. Operator: Le Macchine chiamano Shimada una “terrorista”. Ma lei è così graziosa! Aspetta un secondo, loro chiamavano pure Morpheus “terrorista”. E lui non era assolutamente grazioso. Questo mi confonde. Ghost: Anche se fossimo interessati a fare affari con voi, come facciamo a sapere che siete in possesso delle informazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno? Shimada:: Attualmente non abbiamo tutte le informazioni, ma sappiamo come ottenerle. Abbiamo un esempio che speriamo possa convincervi di quello che siamo in grado di ottenere: database 427-JA.03. Dovreste riconoscere quel nome; dopo tutto ne abbiamo trovato riferimenti sul vostro mainframe. E’ un databese delle Macchine che ha identificato Zion, ma non è mai riuscito a cracckare. Noi si. Vi possiamo dire quali informazioni contiene, ma credo che sia più convincente se controllate personalmente. Vi abbiamo rimediato i codici d’accesso da fornire ai vostri operativi. Operator: Hanno l’accesso al database delle Macchine, e le Macchine non lo hanno ancora spento? E’ impressionante questa cosa. E Plusribus Neo Crusader: Noi tutti seguiamo il sentiero di Neo. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: E’ giunto il momento che voi Zioniti tiriate fuori la testa dalla sabbia. Pensate che quella che ora abbiamo sia pace? Hah, certo. Zion Duelist: Io conosco alcune persone che sono diventate EPN. Alcuni di loro sono degli ipocriti, ma altri credono veramente in quello che fanno. Ghost: Huh, non me lo aspettavo. Potrebbe anche essere una montatura, ma se lo fosse, è veramente ben fatta. Si tratta comunque di un qualcosa di cui accertarsi. Shimada: Noi vogliamo aiutare. Dovremmo tutti lavorare assieme per salvare l’umanità dall’eterna schiavitù delle Macchine. Tyndall: Stiamo per verificare quello che ci ha fornito Shimada operativo. Ho ricevuto il codice d’accesso dagli E Pluribus Neo. Il tuo operatore dovrebbe essere in grado di accedervi in remoto non appena localizzerai il terminale di interfacciamento con il database. Conosciamo quel luogo, v’incontrerai facilmente delle guardie delle Macchine. Devi fare in modo che non ti vedano. Ripeto: Non devi assolutamente essere visto dalle Macchine. Operator: Questo è il posto. Ricordati, se le guardie ti vedono, va tutto a monte, quindi metti via la pistola, e vedi di essere invisibile. Operator: Si, ecco il terminale laggiù. Sto caricando i codici di accesso… A posto. Se Shimada è stata all’altezza, dovresti avere accesso al terminale. Computer: 00—-00--JH-0983427 Sommario databank… \\ Identificazione: SNT.91.A Classe: Sentinella M.78 Forza: 524288 unità Localizzazione: 48231/73/19304 Obbiettivo: 38829/892/58802 Status: In attesa \\ Operator: “Sentinelle”? “Obbiettivo”? Non so cosa significhino tutti questi numeri, ma non sono rassicuranti. Dobbiamo fare rapporto a Tyndall. Tyndall: I numeri riguardanti l’obbiettivo nel database delle macchine sono coordinate geosferiche della darsena principale di Zion. Quel database descrive una forza di attacco di sentinelle che le Macchine hanno messo in attesa per spazzare via Zion, nel caso di una rottura della tregua. Se quei numeri sono accurati, allora… si tratterebbe del doppio di sentinelle che furono mandate ad assaltare Zion durante l’attacco finale della guerra. *nome da redpill*, io… Niobe ha richiesto un colloquio con te, operativo. Ti sto inviando la sua posizione attuale. Operator: Il doppio di Sentinelle mai mandate contro di noi? Ma stavo pensando… Ci sono voci che dicono che il Generale… Oh, cavolate. Scusami. Io, uh…Si. Niobe è qui dentro. Zion Hotwizer Perché quel muso lungo *nome da redpill*? Zion Hotwizer E’ una cattiva idea fare affari con gli EPN che possono intrufolarsi nel database delle Macchine. E’ tutto quello che ho da dire. Niobe Perfetto; ora sappiamo che gli EPN possono infiltrarsi nel database delle Macchine. Sicuramente non sarebbero riusciti ad impiantare questi dati nel databese senza che le macchine se ne fossero accorte… Comunque, anche se queste cifre sono reali, non è una sorpresa per noi. Le Macchine hanno ricostituito la loro forza d’attacco; considerando quante sentinelle ci siamo masticati l’ultima volta che hanno provato a prendere la darsena, e che la popolazione di Zion e cresciuta dal momento della Tregua, le cose potrebbero essere collegate. Quello che dobbiamo fare adesso è immaginare se abbiamo avuto un guadagno a fare affari con gli EPN. Le Macchine non possono accusarci di aver rotto la tregua se diamo agli hovercraft EPN il permesso di utilizzare i nostri tunnel, almeno fino a quando le Macchine stesse non suppongano di dover cercare delle navi all’interno di essi. Operator: Incomincia a mancarmi Anome. Le cose erano così semplici quando si trattava solo di lui e della sua banda che giravano distruggendo le cose. Niobe Ho veramente molto apprezzato il tuo aiuto. Non so se faremo affari con gli EPN. Il consiglio sta per incontrasi e per decidere in merito, e probabilmente richiederanno ulteriori prove sulle capacità degli EPN. Ma se abbiamo una potenziale fonte esterna per poter accedere alle informazioni delle Macchine, allora avremo la possibilità di mercanteggiare con le Macchine da una posizione più agevolata. Tyndall: Niobe ha ragione, *nome da redpill*: abbiamo sempre saputo che le macchine hanno la possibilità di distruggere Zion. E questo è il motivo per cui il mantenimento della Tregua è di vitale importanza. Il consiglio dovrà decidere se accettare o meno le informazioni dagli E Pluribus Neo che ci permetterebbero di resistere alle richieste stesse delle Macchine e contemporaneamente mantenere i termini della Tregua. *''Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse'' webmaster khaleim, contenuti Nevelatte e Microprocessore - per segnalazioni tecniche l'indirizzo e-mail adam@whatisthematrix.it Category:Episode 6.2 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.2)